La Guerrera
by Divina Ragazza
Summary: La vida es caprichosa y otorga la oportunidad a todos de aprender de sus errores y, a veces, de hasta corregirlos.
1. Capítulo I

_Los personajes que pertenecen a la gran Naoko-sama (salvo los que voy inventando durante el camino) los utilizo solo con el fin de entretener a los pajaritos que tengo revoloteando en mi cabeza y a todos los que deseen leerme._

**La Guerrera**

_Capítulo I_

Cuando Masuda Rina se casó no fue del mismo modo en que lo hicieron muchas de las chicas de su edad. Quizás debido al hecho que su familia era adinerada o quizás porque no fue por voluntad propia. Su padre, de una mente cerrada y machista, no permitía que su hija se relacionase con ningún hombre que no sea él y el prometido que previamente su padre había hecho de su elección, esto con el fin de que su hija no tuviera ninguna oportunidad de fijarse en algún muchachito tonto y terminara cometiendo alguna estupidez.

En el último año de preparatoria y en el cual al finalizar este dejaría de ser hija de su padre conoció a Ito Hitomi, una muchachita de 17 años que, a pesar de asistir al mismo colegio clasista solo de mujeres, marcaba la diferencia con su andar despreocupado y sus ideas liberales. Ya sea por la soltura con la que expresaba sus ideales o por su apariencia rebelde el hecho es que desde el primer momento que la conoció Masuda Rina quedó prendada de Ito Hitomi.

Así pues se hicieron amigas y de esa amistad derivo en un romance que por mas que quisieron evitarlo les fue imposible. El amor que sentía la una por la otra era tierno y a pesar que lo ocultaban diciendo que solo eran "hermanas" el hecho es que era un secreto a voces en todo el campus. Como pareja ya establecida Rina le confió a Hitomi que al finalizar ese año escolar se casaría por mandato de su padre; Hitomi loca de amor y desesperada le rogó fugarse juntas y vivir lejos donde nadie las conozca y las moleste, Rina ilusionada acepto sin dudar. Así pues acordaron escapar faltando una semana para el cierre del ciclo escolar.

Lamentablemente la vida no es de color rosa y de alguna manera el padre de Rina se enteró de la abominación del que era parte su hija y del plan de fuga, anticipándose al hecho y con ayuda de su futuro yerno frustraron el plan sorprendiendo in fraganti a la adolescente en su intento de fuga. Años después Rina aceptaría que más allá de los golpes y los insultos lo que más le dolió y lo que le impulso a aceptar el matrimonio mal avenido fue la amenaza de asesinato que le dio su padre para su querida Hitomi.

Para salvaguardar la vida de su amada del canalla de su padre y su futuro esposo acepto no regresar más al colegio y una semana después cambio su nombre por Kaioh Rina.

_Hola gente! Espero que se encuentren bien y de ya gracias por entrar a leerme. Les cuento un poco, hace tres años que me deje caer por aquí con una historia de Haruka y Michiru pero debido a la universidad y otras cosas termine perdiendo el correo que usaba y por ende el usuario (para los curiosos "ESOS días" ( s/5695396/1/ESOS-dias) es producto de algún pajarito de los tantos que revolotean dentro de mi cabeza). Así que después de una carrera ya hecha y disfrutando ahora de mucho tiempo me aventuro con una nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado._

_No soy de pedir reviews pero me motivaría bastante saber si hay alguien leyéndome para poder continuar en esta empresa._

_Un beso a todos!_

_L_


	2. Capítulo II

_Los personajes que pertenecen a la gran Naoko-sama (salvo los que voy inventando durante el camino) los utilizo solo con el fin de entretener a los pajaritos que tengo revoloteando en mi cabeza y a todos los que deseen leerme._

**La Guerrera**

_Capítulo II_

La vida marital de los Kaioh era de todo menos amorosa, Kaioh Suguru no podía exigirle más que respeto a su esposa ya que al hacerla suya lo hizo con el pleno conocimiento de cuáles eran sus sentimientos. A pesar del trato frío y distante entre ellos habían logrado procrear una hija en la única noche que pasaron juntos.

Kaioh Michiru era, de muchas formas, una muchacha con suerte ya que además de haber heredado la belleza de su madre y en el futuro la riqueza de su padre poseía un talento natural para la música logrando a sus cortos 8 años tocar el violín de tal manera que muchos violinistas experimentados envidiaran y así conoció la fama.

Lastimosamente, a esa edad también conoció lo que era la desdicha. En uno de los pequeños conciertos que daba, Rina se reencontró con su amor de juventud: Hitomi. Sin perder tiempo empezaron a mantener contacto, Rina ahora era una mujer casada y fuera del yugo paternal podía disfrutar de una libertad que no podía ni soñar en su adolescencia.

"Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan" y entre charlas ese amor que quedo pendiente volvió a resurgir ahora completando un rompecabezas que en su momento quedo incompleto para ambas. Así fue como Rina se enteró que su padre y Suguru le habían mentido al decir que tenían a Hitomi secuestrada y la matarían si no accedía a las órdenes de su padre. Asqueada con su proceder y llena de furia decidió tomar a su hija y aprovechando que Suguru se encontraba de viaje de negocios salió con ella rumbo al departamento de Hitomi dispuesta a gozar de la felicidad que da el amor, felicidad que se le había negado desde su nacimiento.

Al llegar a casa de su viaje, tres días después, a Suguru no le pareció raro que ni su hija ni su esposa estuvieran, tomo conciencia que no regresarían cuando al día siguiente recibió la notificación de divorcio alegando "diferencias irreconciliables" por parte de Rina. Suguru grito, maldijo y amenazó más lo único que logro con ello fue que su esposa, la amante de esta y su hija escaparan y se escondieran.

Movió contactos y alegó que Rina estaba mal de la cabeza y no tenía una personalidad que beneficiara a su hija respaldándose en el proceder de ella al escapar con la menor y de ese modo gano una batalla: por orden judicial obtuvo la custodia temporal de Michiru mas Rina tenía derecho a 3 visitas a la semana, todas supervisadas. La demanda de divorcio siguió su curso, y ahora la pelea era la custodia de la menor; Rina alegaba que era perjudicial para Michiru estar con su padre ya que este distorsionaba la imagen que tenía Michiru de su madre incentivando la aversión de la menor hacia su progenitora, mientras Suguru indicaba que Rina vivía un romance desviado, mas al no tener pruebas todo quedaba en solo acusaciones sin fundamento.

La decisión del juez ya estaba tomada y Rina ya casi era tutora legal de Michiru mas la suerte le daría la espalda otra vez, su padre interferiría en la batalla y le proporciono a Suguru las pruebas que necesitaba: unas fotos comprometedoras de Rina y Hitomi besándose.

Esa fue la estocada final, el juez le dio la patria potestad a Suguru de la niña ya que está al lado de su madre podía crecer en un ambiente distorsionado. A Rina no se le permitió tener visitas sin el consentimiento de Suguru. Este, embriagado de su nuevo poder sumado con el apoyo de su suegro y sin importar el llanto desconsolado de su hija, termino poniendo distancia entre madre e hija llevándosela lejos.

_Hola a todos!_

_Muchas gracias por darse un tiempo y leer esta historia, no saben cuánto significa para mí ese pequeño gesto._

_Un agradecimiento especial a Gabi kaioh pierce por haberla puesto de favorita y su comentario tan lindo. También agradezco con todo mi corazón a la misma, y jurisenpai31 por animarse a seguir esta historia._

_Ojala les haya agradado este capítulo y prometo subir el tercero lo más pronto posible. Cualquier sugerencia o critica será bien recibida (:_

_Un beso a todos!_

_L_


	3. Capítulo III

_Los personajes que pertenecen a la gran Naoko-sama (salvo los que voy inventando durante el camino) los utilizo solo con el fin de entretener a los pajaritos que tengo revoloteando en mi cabeza y a todos los que deseen leerme._

**La Guerrera**

_Capítulo III_

A sus 17 años Michiru era una joven que poseía una belleza casi sobrenatural pero sobre todo una fama que había sabido construir con su talento con el violín. A pesar de no vivir con ninguna mujer cerca para que la aconsejase Michiru era poseedora de una femineidad y elegancia que solo se obtenía en la juventud.

Vivía con su padre y su abuelo a quienes amaba tiernamente, asistía al colegio regular y era una estudiante modelo. No tenía problemas de conducta y sus notas eran excelentes, para satisfacción de los hombres de la casa era todo lo contrario a lo que había sido Rina en su momento.

Para la adolescente, su madre había muerto. Lo había decidido así después de ser años envenenada contra ella por su abuelo siendo contada la historia de manera distorsionada, según esta versión Rina había huido con su amante y la había abandonado nunca más preocupándose por ella. Michiru nunca supo de las constantes llamadas, cartas y visitas negadas.

Suguru, dolido en su orgullo de hombre, accedía a todos los malos consejos de su suegro cegado por ese dolor: aceptar y confirmar la historia mal contada, y a causa de eso sembraron en Michiru la aversión hacia su madre. Cuando la niña tenía 12 años Rina dejo de insistir en las visitas al ser esta misma quien le pidiera que dejara de fastidiarla. La mujer acepto la decisión de su hija al escucharla y ceso con las visitas, más seguía los pasos de su hija mediante las pocas entrevistas y reportajes que realizaban en su honor como prodigio del violín.

Si algo aprendió Suguru de su fallido matrimonio fue a dejar que su hija se enamorase del hombre que ella creyese conveniente más su suegro no comulgaba con esa opinión y esto era causante de muchas discusiones entre los dos hombres. A medida que la niña crecía el abuelo de Michiru insistía en casarla con un joven de buena familia y ponerla a estudiar en un colegio de solo mujeres mientras que Suguru se negaba a eso y puso a estudiar a Michiru en un colegio mixto, su propósito era que obtuviera una carrera y que se casase por amor. No quería que su hija sufriera lo de él teniendo un matrimonio fallido.

Al pasar los años pasó también la ira y el dolor en el alma de Suguru pero nunca se atrevió a confesarle su actuar tan bajo a la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

- De tercer año, grupo 1, Kaioh Michiru-san. Venga a la sala del comité escolar de disciplina. - se escuchó por el altavoz del colegio. Michiru se levantó de su asiento y dando una elegante reverencia se retiró del salón de clases.

No era la primera vez que la llamaban, siempre era porque su padre la buscaba, para felicitarla por su buen desempeño escolar o para que participase en algún evento del colegio. Toco la puerta y espero hasta que respondieran.

- Adelante. - la directora era una mujer mayor, su cabello canoso siempre estaba recogido en un elegante moño. Sentados frente a su escritorio habían dos personas; una señora madura y de cabellos rubios y a su lado un joven que parecía la viva imagen de su madre.

- Me mando a llamar Satō-sensei.

- Sí. A partir del día de hoy se integrará un nuevo estudiante al colegio, usted le enseñara las instalaciones ya que será su compañero de curso. Kaioh Michiru-san él es Tenoh Haruka-san.

_Hola a todos!_

_Gracias por llegar hasta acá abajo, de verdad aprecio mucho este tiempo que me dan para poder continuar con esta historia._

_Mis capítulos con cortos, lo sé (mea culpa) pero como los escribo en mi tablet ahí me parecen larguísimos los cuales deja de parecerlos al pasarlos a word. Prometo que tratare de irlos haciendo más largos a medida que vaya avanzando con la historia._

_Un beso enorme a todos!_


	4. Capítulo IV

_Los personajes que pertenecen a la gran Naoko-sama (salvo los que voy inventando durante el camino) los utilizo solo con el fin de entretener a los pajaritos que tengo revoloteando en mi cabeza y a todos los que deseen leerme._

**La Guerrera**

_Capítulo IV_

- Y por último: el salón de música. Si dominas algún instrumento y deseas practicar o quieres aprender a dominar alguno solo tienes que inscribirte y te darán un horario. Espero que el recorrido haya sido de tu agrado Tenoh-san. -

- Sí, muchas gracias. Y lamento haberte sacado de clases Kaioh-san, Satō-senpai menciono que eres el primer puesto de la clase y la mejor alumna. -

- Creo que Satō-senpai exagera. Hay muchos alumnos que son mejores que yo solo que...creo que no le ponen el debido empeño. - Michiru cerró el aula de música y empezó a caminar rumbo al salón de clases, Haruka le seguía el paso.

Llegaron al salón donde la muchacha recogió su maletín y se dirigieron a la salida. Todo el campus estaba vacío, las clases habían terminado hace 1 hora.

- ¿Podría preguntar porque te íntegras a estas alturas del año escolar? –

- Hasta el momento he sido instruido por tutores y me aburrí de eso así que pedí ser matriculada a un colegio normal y empezar a trabajar en mi sueño. -

- Eso es interesante, me hubiera gustado tener tutores particulares pero mi padre quería que aprendiera a socializar con personas de mi edad, y ¿cuál es tu sueño? -

- Ese es un secreto Kaioh-san. – Contesto solemnemente el muchacho rubio. Michiru lo miro sorprendida y sonrió.

- Espero que tu secreto sea más interesante que el hecho de que eres mujer. - la muchacha se detuvo de pronto, acababan de llegar a las rejas de salida, Michiru dio media vuelta enfrentando a Haruka - Este es el número de mi casa - extendió una tarjeta crema con letras negras cursivas - por favor siéntete libre de llamarme si sientes alguna duda sobre cualquier cosa. Hasta el lunes Tenoh-san. –

Kaioh hizo una última reverencia y se subió a un mercedes negro que la esperaba y partió sin darle la oportunidad de contestar a la joven que aún se encontraba sorprendida.

Bajo la mirada y leyó la tarjeta:

_Kaioh Michiru_  
><em>(3) - 9459-5817-6<em>

Sonrió pero antes que se perdiera en sus pensamientos su teléfono sonó. Miro quien lo llamaba y con pesadez contesto. - Habla Tenoh. Si, lo sé. No, no me he olvidado, tengo que estudiar ¿recuerdas? Eso no te incumbe. No soy grosera, digo la verdad. Lo que tú digas. - colgó el celular y se dirigió a su auto para ir a casa guardando la tarjeta dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

- Buenas tardes otōsan - saludo con un dulce beso en la mejilla al hombre que se encontraba sentado en el sillón leyendo un e-mail desde su laptop. Acto seguido se dirigió al segundo hombre que se encontraba justo frente al primero en la misma posición con la única diferencia que revisaba un periódico - ojīsan, espero que se encuentre mejor de su catarro - a diferencia del anterior a este solo le dedicó una reverencia.

Si bien es cierto que Michiru amaba a su abuelo y a su padre, el trato con el primero era mucho más distante a comparación del otro. Quizás se debiera a que su abuelo siempre hablaba de un matrimonio ventajoso en el cual él estaba más que dispuesto en arreglarle uno en cuanto terminara la preparatoria. Por otro lado su padre había aprendido de su propia experiencia y la dejaba elegir libremente presionándola únicamente en su estudios.

- ¿Porque tan tarde Michi-chan? – Pregunto su padre cerrando su laptop y poniendo toda su atención en su hija.

- Hoy se unió un muchacho nuevo a mi grupo otōsan, tuve que enseñarle todo el campus...-

- No creo eso, seguro debe ser un enamoradito que tienes. ¿Yo no te dije que eso de no comprometerla a su debido momento era un grave error Suguru? ¡Nadie sabe de qué familia es ese mocoso que de seguro terminara malográndola! - Masuda Kintarō siempre fue un hombre de mente cerrada, mal pensado y carácter imponente lo que provocaba que todos los que trataban con él terminaban temiéndole más que respetándole y aprovechándose de eso hacia su santa voluntad y nunca permitía que su opinión pasara desapercibido así tuviera que atropellar a quien sea, prueba de esto era su comportamiento actual no dejando que su única nieta terminara de expresarse para ya empezar a suponer cosas.

Suguru río delicadamente y contesto - Kintarō-ojīsan tienes una mente muy divertida, yo solo escuche que Michi-chan se retrasó porque le enseñaba el campus a un nuevo compañero no porque estuviera planeando su boda. Michi-chan, anda cámbiate y ponte hermosa que quiero salir a cenar contigo.

Michiru hizo una elegante reverencia y se retiró lo más rápido posible pues por experiencia sabía que los dos hombres empezarían a discutir.

- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero con comprometerla... –

- Si, te refieres a casarla con el nieto de alguno de tus socios. No permitiré que Michiru sufra lo mismo que Rina, no quiero que mi hija sea infeliz. –

- ¡Rina! Esa muchachita estaba podrida, debería de haberme besado los pies por haber hecho que se casara contigo, fue lo mejor para ella y no lo supo ver. -

- Desde tu punto de vista fue lo mejor ya que con ese matrimonio salvaste la constructora de ser embargada, pero parece que tu memoria es selectiva y te olvidas que al final fuimos los tres quienes terminamos lastimados por tu ideología y tus "sabios" consejos y no tú. -

- Yo también te hago acordar Suguru que no vi que pusieras mucha resistencia respecto a mi plan de casarte con Rina ni a mis "sabios" consejos, los cuales los considerabas como tal durante el divorcio. Parece que no soy solo yo quien tiene la memoria selectiva. -

- Tienes razón Kintarō, pero creo que yo tengo la excusa de haber sido joven, inmaduro y caprichoso pero tú, tú no tienes perdón de nadie: ya eras viejo y sobre todo, actuaste contra tu propia sangre. Yo nunca podría actuar contra Michiru de la forma en que tu te enfrentaste a Rina. -

- ¡Ja! Eso dices porque Michiru no es como su madre, además esa mocosa necesitaba una lección. -

- ¿Alejándola de su hija? Debió haber sido un castigo ejemplar, ¿no? No sé cómo puedes dormir cada noche tan tranquilo, yo nunca me podre perdonar por lo que le hice a ella. -

- Eres un cobarde Suguru. Cada día me decepcionas con tu carácter débil. -

- Todo lo que tú quieras, pero nunca le harás a mi hija lo que le hiciste a la tuya. Ella tiene un padre que la protege y la quiere por sobre todo, a diferencia de Rina. -

Suguru se levantó del sofá y se retiró de la habitación dejando al anciano con la palabra en la boca y estrujando su periódico.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Hola a todos!_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que todo les esté yendo bien, como siempre agradeciéndoles por leer esta pequeña historia que nació después de ver una escena que me indigno mucho._

_Creo que este capítulo me salió alguito más largo que de costumbre, ojalá les haya gustado. Prometo que estaré subiendo el próximo capítulo más pronto de lo que piensan ya que tengo que operarme de dos muelas del juicio y eso me sacara de cancha por un tiempo._

_Muchiisimas gracias a Denny Malfoy y a Gabi kaioh pierce por sus reviews que me levantan el ánimo a mil y también gracias a todos aquellos que, aunque no dejen su huella, siguen esta historia._

_Un beso enorme a todos y hasta la próxima!_


	5. Capítulo V

_Los personajes que pertenecen a la gran Naoko-sama (salvo los que voy inventando durante el camino) los utilizo solo con el fin de entretener a los pajaritos que tengo revoloteando en mi cabeza y a todos los que deseen leerme._

**La Guerrera**

_Capítulo V_

Ninguno de sus actos tenía justificación, Suguru era consciente de ello. Sin embargo, si era sincero consigo mismo, admitía que se dejó guiar por la herida más que por verdadero odio y segado por el dolor en su orgullo de hombre dejo guiarse por su suegro y termino dando la estocada final a Rina quitándole aquello que más amaba: Michiru.

No comprendió el daño real que había provocado por su falta de madurez hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Michiru termino detestando a su madre creyendo una historia falsa y para coronar la situación parecía que la tierra se había tragado a Rina, la última vez que la había visto fue ese día en que salió llorando de la biblioteca después de haber hablado con una Michiru de 12 años. Por más que la buscó después nunca pudo dar con su paradero y ahora añoraba con encontrarla y juntos contarle la verdad a Michiru y devolver a Rina su tesoro más preciado.

Sin embargo parecía que ahora esa pesada tarea la tendría que llevar él solo, se había tardado demasiado en tomar esa decisión y lo estaba pagaba con el constante hostigamiento de su suegro, pensaba que si él nunca hubiera utilizado esas fotos en el juicio, Michiru no tendría que vivir con ese constante martilleo, él no tendría que vivir con el viejo y Rina y Michiru estarían juntas y los tres se amarían como una familia, poco convencional...pero al menos todo estaría más tranquilo. Si tan solo hubiera hablado con Rina, si tan solo le hubiera pedido perdón, si tan solo hubiera cancelado su compromiso. Pero ya todo era tarde...o quizás aún no todo estaba perdido.

Michiru bajaba por las escaleras, ya eran las 19:00 y la reservación era para las 19:30, definitivamente había heredado a belleza de Rina - Estas hermosa hija mía, despídete de Kintarō-ojīsan. – se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su ama de llaves - Llegaremos tarde, terminen de atender al señor y pueden retirarse a descansar – dio las últimas indicaciones mientras esperaba que su hija se despidiera de su abuelo.

Respiro profundo mientras conducía al restaurante pensando en lo que tenía planeado hacer. Hoy era la noche, después de 9 años se armaría de valor y actuaría como un adulto y le daría a Michiru el padre que nunca tuvo.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

- Vale, y ¿desde cuándo iniciaría mi entrenamiento? – Estaban en un restaurante de comida rápida.

- Desde el próximo fin de semana. Haruka, en realidad espero que primero te pongas al corriente con la escuela para comenzar con esta fase, mientras podrías avanzar leyendo el contrato para así si hubiera alguna duda o algo que no te parece poder negociarlo y corregirlo. – Tenían frente a ellas papas, hamburguesas, gaseosas y muchos paquetitos de mayonesa y kétchup.

- Te agradecería que me lo enviaras a mi correo. Se a lo que te refieres pero no te preocupes, me pondré al corriente a tiempo. - miro a la mujer que tenía en frente, era bonita, elegante y astuta, estaba segura que de no ser por ella no podría ni siquiera soñar con una oportunidad como la que se le estaba presentando. Pero por sobre todo, su mejor cualidad para Haruka, era que ambas compartían los mismos gustos culinarios así que habían podido hacer buenas migas desde un comienzo - nunca me has hablado de tu vida y nos conocemos hace 2 años. –

- Mi vida no te interesa, cuéntame ¿qué tal la escuela? – pregunto al tiempo que mordía su hamburguesa.

- Bien, han sido amables conmigo. ¿Sabías que la muchacha que me dio el recorrido descubrió que era una chica? Me dejo totalmente ida, ¡Y solo me dirigió la mirada dos veces! Nunca conocí a alguien que pudiera hacer eso... – estaba teniendo problemas con el kétchup, pero eso no impidió que recordara la sonrisa burlona de Kaioh.

La mujer río divertidamente - Y te aseguro que no es la única. Pensándolo bien yo creía que solo existía una persona en el mundo con esa habilidad, ¡pero ya sabemos que son dos! Felicidades, estas conociendo un nuevo mundo. – Su paquetito de mayonesa lo abrió con gracia y gran facilidad.

- ¿Dos personas? ¿Quién es esa otra persona? - ¡bendito kétchup! Al fin se había dignado a abrirse y ahora se rendía a sus bajos instintos con las papas fritas.

- Una vieja amiga, ya la conocerás. – se metió tres papas a la boca mientras recordaba el ondear de un cabello largo negro azulado al compás del viento.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Se encontraban en un restaurante elegante que estaba de moda en ese momento, ya habían ordenado y esperaban su pedido. Michiru le contaba amenamente sobre su día mientras el hombre que se encontraba al frente la miraba embobado, su hija era hermosa.

- Así que le di mi tarjeta para que me llamara por si tenía alguna duda, solo espero que el abuelo no conteste y empiece otra vez. -

El hombre río por compromiso - no te preocupes de ello que yo me encargo de él. Me alegra que empieces a dar tu tarjeta a muchachos otra vez, te demoraste bastante después de lo que paso con Nobuyuki-san.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, se comportó tan feo con el pobre. - la mesera se acercó trayendo lo solicitado y dejándolo elegantemente en la mesa, preguntó si se les ofrecía algo mas y al recibir una negativa se retiró.

- Michiru...-

- ¿Dígame? -

- ¿Eres feliz? - la pregunta le pareció extraña a la muchacha. Levanto la vista de su plato y lo miro con curiosidad.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – Sus manos le estaban empezando a transpirar, igual que cuando negociaba con un empresario extranjero.

- ¿Eres feliz conmigo? Me refiero a la vida que llevas conmigo. – Michiru lo seguía viendo con curiosidad.

- Si, papá. Sigo sin entender tu pregunta. - se sentía como un niño confesando una gran travesura. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida.

- No soy un hombre perfecto... - ¡Qué manera tan tonta de comenzar una conversación importante!

- Salvo que sí lo eres... -

- Por favor, déjame continuar. Quiero hablarte de tu madre, es realmente importante. -

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Hola a todos!_

_Lo prometido es deuda! _

_Un beso!_


	6. Capítulo VI

_Los personajes que pertenecen a la gran Naoko-sama (salvo los que voy inventando durante el camino) los utilizo solo con el fin de entretener a los pajaritos que tengo revoloteando en mi cabeza y a todos los que deseen leerme._

**La Guerrera**

_Capítulo VI_

Llevo a la mujer al edificio donde vivía, se despidieron y partió directo al suyo. Su agente tenía razón, debía de ponerse al día, después de todo esto no iba a ser lo mismo que tener un tutor.

Según ella mientras más contacto tuviera con las personas más experiencia tendría en un futuro cuando debutara oficialmente en la fórmula 1, de este modo sabría cómo comportarse y lidiar con todo tipo de personas. Aunque por como la conoció uno diría que eso era irónico, aun podía escuchar sus sollozos a través de la puerta de servicios del aeropuerto, negándose a hablar con Haruka, lamentándose que su gran amor se iba sin ella.

Entro a su departamento y después de prepararse una taza de café se dispuso a leer las notas que Michiru le había prestado. Era viernes y tenía todo el fin de semana por delante para nivelarse.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

- ... -

- Vamos Michiru, no me mires así.- suplico el hombre.

- No sé porque me quieres hablar de ella, y todavía la llamas mi madre, el concepto que tengo de una madre es que no abandona a su hija para irse con su amante. - se metió un bocado de comida a la boca y mastico molesta.

Suguru bajo la mirada, al parecer atacar la verdad de frente no era el camino indicado.

- Michiru... -

- ¿Que? ¿Acaso no fue así? Lo recuerdo bien, me abandono para irse con otro hombre dejándome atrás, yo solo fui un error para ella... -

- ¡Michiru, basta! -

La adolescente lo miro entre asustada y sorprendida, su padre nunca le había gritado ya que para eso estaba su abuelo y ahora su padre le gritaba por culpa de esa mujer...esa maldita mujer.

- Perdóname hija. –

- No se preocupe, cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué hay con tu trabajo?-

La observo, sabía que esa era un dulce escape y sonrió dispuesto a aceptar la salida y cambiar de tema, a fin de cuentas quizás el destino lo quería así… hasta que la vio. Vio a Rina reflejada en la expresión que puso Michiru, esa expresión de curiosidad, de querer saber más allá de donde había llegado el hombre. Su mente se retorció y su conciencia grito por valor mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía.

- No Michi-chan, he sido un cobarde todo este tiempo y ya me canse de serlo. -

Hoy era el día, lo confirmo cuando vio la cara de preocupación de su hija. Hoy Michiru y él se harían adultos y que pase lo que Dios quiera porque hoy era el día.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

- ¿Y te sigue gustando París? –

- Sí, pero no tanto como Japón.-

- Jajaja Japón siempre te estará esperando...y yo también. -

Los años tampoco habían pasado en vano para Hitomi, ahora era una elegante mujer de 35 años, atrás se había quedado la muchacha de ideas revolucionarias y andar rebelde. No en vano había vivido tanto en esos 17 años.

- Te extraño Hitomi...quizás ya sea momento de dejar de esconderme, odio estar viviendo con un nombre que no me pertenece, ocultándome como un delincuente.-

- No sé, me da miedo que cumpla su promesa. Prefiero tenerte lejos y a salvo, aunque sabes que siempre te apoyaré en lo que sea que decidas...solo medítalo bien.-

- ¿Sabes algo de ella? No sabes cuánto deseo poder tenerla entre mis brazos...-

- No sé nada, últimamente no ha tenido muchos conciertos y sabes que Suguru se encarga bien que nunca se mencione nada acerca de su vida privada.-

- Hace mucho que no veo una fotografía suya actualizada, se debe de haber puesto hermosa. Prométeme que cuando de un concierto iras a verla y si puedes fílmalo para mí. – la voz al otro lado del teléfono se quebró.

- Te lo prometo, pero ya no llores por favor.-

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Colgó el teléfono. "Medítalo", ¿Medítalo? ¿Qué había que meditar? ¡Era sencillo! Tenía dos amores a los cuales extrañaba con locura y ambos se encontraban en Japón, no había nada que meditar. Su padre podría irse al infierno si no le parecía que regresara.

Volvió a descolgar el teléfono y marco. Ya bastaba de estarse escondiendo como una terrorista, era momento de dar pelea una vez más.

- Buenas noches, quisiera que me informara cuando sale el próximo vuelo hacia Japón. Genial, quisiera reservar un boleto en clase económica Premium. A nombre de Rina Masuda.-

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Hola!_

_Gracias por llegar hasta acá abajo, las cosas se van poniendo un poco más interesantes. Rina apareció! (por fin!) Ojala Suguru le cuente toda la verdad a Michi-chan! Y veremos cómo reacciona esta al saberla. Un beso y hasta la próxima!_


	7. Capítulo VII

_Los personajes que pertenecen a la gran Naoko-sama (salvo los que voy inventando durante el camino) los utilizo solo con el fin de entretener a los pajaritos que tengo revoloteando en mi cabeza y a todos los que deseen leerme._

**La Guerrera**

_Capítulo VII_

Decir la verdad y saberla son dos sensaciones distintas. El decirla te puede acarrear una serie de problemas y preguntas difíciles como "¿porque?" pero la paz interior que brinda es indescriptible. Por otro lado, el que te quiten la venda de los ojos después de tantos años de ocultártela puede ser un golpe tan duro y bajo que quizás te hagan coger uno de dos caminos: crees en todo lo que te dicen o decides seguir viviendo con esa ilusión a la que ya estás tan acostumbrada y te sienta tan cómoda.

- Te mentí. Tu madre nunca te abandonó.-

Michiru tendría que escoger entre esos dos caminos.

- ¿Qué clase de broma es esa? - sonreía divertida

- Lo lamento Michi-chan, yo he sido un cobarde y preferí mentirte a decirte que fui yo quién te separo de ella.

- Mentira... -

- Escúchame hija, tu madre y yo...en realidad nunca debimos casarnos y sin embargo lo hicimos, no me arrepiento de ello y estoy seguro que ella tampoco porque así fue como te tuvimos. -

- Ella me abandonó... - el tenedor callo de su mano.

- No, yo soy el que te alejo de ella. -

- Mentira... -

- Perdóname por favor. -

- ¡Mentira! -

Se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo del restaurante, tomó un taxi y dejó que sus sentimientos fluyeran libres por sus mejillas.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Siempre había sido hábil en las matemáticas o al menos eso es lo que siempre le habían dicho sus tutores pero el problema le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Ya había leído el contrato mandando su visto bueno a su representante, ordenado el departamento y lo único que le faltaba para tener el resto del fin de semana libre era ese bendito ejercicio.

Vio la tarjeta crema que estaba al pie de su lámpara de escritorio.

_Kaioh Michiru_

_(3) - 9459-5817-6_

Miro el reloj, eran las 21:00 y ella misma se había ofrecido a ayudarla. Cogió su celular y marcó. Al otro lado esperaron hasta el tercer timbre parea contestar.

- ¿moshi-moshi? -

- Buenas noches, soy Tenoh Haruka y... -

- ¡Tenoh-san! -

- Si...¿Kaioh-san? -

- Tenoh-san...me alegro tanto que llamaras, quisiera pedirte un favor. -

- Claro, lo que sea. - la rubia se había asustado ya que la vos de la chica sonaba gangosa y asustada.

- ¿Podrías pasar por mi? -

- ¿Qué? -

- Estoy en el mirador y me olvide mi monedero jeje -

- No te preocupes, estaré en 15 minutos. -

Llego en 10 minutos y la vio sentada en el asfalto con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas. Se bajó de su carro dejando las luces prendidas y camino hacia ella sentándose a su lado. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia y temblaba.

- Te puedes enfermar.- se sobresaltó y levanto la cara. Estaba húmeda por las lágrimas y tenía los ojos hinchados - ¡Dios! -

- ¿Tan mal me veo? - trato de hacer un amago de sonrisa mientras se secaba la cara.

- No, para nada. Solo... ¿estás bien? -

- Si, solo no sabía cómo regresar Tenoh-san. -

- Puedes llamarme Haruka. Vamos, te invitare algo caliente y luego te llevare a casa. -

La ayudó a pararse y la subió a su carro, decidió coger el camino largo e ir por la costa, a pesar que estaba oscuro se podía escuchar el sonido del mar y eso hacía que las personas se relajen.

- Por favor, llámame Michiru. -

- Esta bien, Michiru. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te ha pasado? -

La muchacha se quedó callada, miraba por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos. Haruka no insistió y la llevo a una cafetería que estaba abierta las 24 horas. Pidieron dos cafés, empanadas y se sentaron.

- No quiero regresar a casa. - confesó después de estar callada todo el camino.

- Tu familia se puede preocupar. -

- Al diablo con ellos...siento que ya no tengo familia. -

- A ver, Michiru. Yo puedo ayudarte sobre lo del hospedaje pero necesito dos cosas, la primera es saber porque estas escapando y la segunda que llames a tus padres y les digas donde te vas a quedar para que te puedan mandar una muda. -

Michiru se quedó callada, pensaba. Cogió su celular y llamo a su ama de llaves, le pidió que le hiciera una pequeña maleta y se la mandara con el chofer a la cafetería en la que se encontraban. Se quedaría el fin de semana en la casa de una amiga.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

- Señor, la srta. Michiru ha pedido que se le envíe una maleta con sus pertenencias, dice que se quedara el fin de semana en casa de una amiga. - informo el ama de llaves.

- Has lo que te ha pedido, incluye su ropa favorita y no comentes nada de esa llamada con mi suegro, por favor. -

- Sí señor. -

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

En media hora el chofer estaba dejando el maletín en la cafetería, Michiru agradeció y cuando partió el mercedes ingreso una vez más a la cafetería. A Haruka le había tomado por sorpresa la decisión de la muchacha por quedarse todo el fin de semana, ella tenía en mente que sería solo por esa noche pero no se podía negar ofrecerle su departamento a ella.


	8. Capítulo VIII

_Los personajes que pertenecen a la gran Naoko-sama (salvo los que voy inventando durante el camino) los utilizo solo con el fin de entretener a los pajaritos que tengo revoloteando en mi cabeza y a todos los que deseen leerme._

**La Guerrera**

_Capítulo VIII_

- ¡Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar! - Haruka estaba sonriente, era la primera vez que alguien se quedaba con ella. No era que no tuviera amigos pero nunca había experimentado el quedarse en la casa de alguien más o vice versa.

- ¿Humilde? Tenoh-san, esto es de todo menos humilde. - Michiru veía el departamento, era espacioso y elegante.

- No, no, Ha-ru-ka, ¿lo olvidaste? Ya que has decidido quedarte aquí estos días deberíamos entrar en más confianza. Ven que te enseño tu habitación. Y para tu información, yo no fui quien amueblo este lugar, lo hizo mi representante. -

- ¿Representante? ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con tu secreto y el hecho de que te vistes de chico? -

Haruka paro su andar feliz y volteo a verla. Era cierto, casi se le había olvidado que la chica había descubierto su género con solo verla dos veces.

- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, y uno de los tópicos es que me digas como es que sabes eso. -

- Pues si a eso vamos, quisiera escuchar tu famoso secreto. -

- Vale, yo te contare todo si...me cuentas por qué escapas de tu hogar. Esta es tu habitación, duermo al frente. Siéntete libre de andar por acá, estaré estudiando. -

- La habitación es linda, gracias. ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu tarea? -

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Era tardísimo...o muy temprano. El sol ya casi salía y ella recién empezaba a hacer las maletas, Hitomi se desmayaría de la sorpresa y luego de revivirla...Michiru.

Suspiro. Esa iba a ser la parte más difícil. Sacudió la cabeza evitando pensar en eso y decidió darse un baño, debía terminar de empacar lo más rápido posible, hacer llamadas y comprar cosas. El vuelo salía al medio día y a pesar que eran las 5 de la mañana presentía que las horas pasarían volando.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

- Ohhh, eso era sencillo. ¡Gracias! -

- Cuando gustes. Entonces, ¿porque no vives con tus padres? - Haruka estaba entretenida desarrollando el problema como para darse cuenta que estaba siendo interrogada.

- Ellos viven en Osaka y para que yo haga mi sueño realidad debo estar acá en Tokio, me visitan regularmente y llaman casi todas las noches. -

- Uhmmm, pensé encontrar a tu madre acá. -

- Si, viajo a Osaka ni bien término de matricularme, tiene un trabajo que atender. -

Michiru se quedó callada pensando. ¿Esa pudo haber sido su vida al lado de su madre?

- ¿Me contaras que te sucedió? - se aventuró a preguntar al verla tan metida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué harías si descubres que todo tu mundo es una mentira? -

- Me volvería loca probablemente. -

- Entonces debo estar loca. -

Cerro su cuaderno y arreglo su escritorio, se sentó derecha y pregunto:

- ¿Chocolate? -

Michiru la miro desconcertada y después de un minuto sonrió y asintió. Después de media hora el chocolate ya estaba listo y caliente, pasaba la medianoche y ninguna tenia sueño aún.

- ¿Película? -

Parecía que le leía el pensamiento, después de asentir por segunda vez en la noche Haruka saco una bolsa de galletas de mantequilla y se sentaron en la sala. Puso en el DVD Los Miserables.

- ¿Cómo pudo abandonarla? - pregunto Michiru al ver que Fantine dejaba a su hija a cargo de los Thénardier. Haruka puso pausa.

- Bueno, no le quedaba de otra. Ella sola no podría cuidarla y trabajar. -

- Pero Cosette sufrió al lado de los Thénardier, ¿acaso no lo vio? No debió abandonarla. -

- Ella nunca la abandono Michiru, fueron fuerzas externas quienes la obligaron a dejar a Cosette al lado de los Thénardier, Fantine creyó que si esa mujer trataba bien a su hija también lo haría con una extraña. -

- Ella no debió hacerlo. -

- No, pero era joven y estaba sola. Además, en esa época, ser madre soltera era mal visto. Y Fantine siempre lo dio todo por Cosette. -

Michiru asintió y se puso a llorar, Haruka sólo se acercó y la abrazo. Puso _play_ una vez más y siguieron viendo la película.

- Una madre... ¿de verdad es capaz de hacer todo eso? - pregunto la aguamarina refiriéndose a todos los esfuerzos a los que se había sometido Fantine para seguir manteniendo a su hija.

- Creo que una madre que ama de verdad a su hija es capaz de hacer lo que sea. -

- He vivido creyendo que mi madre me odiaba y hoy me entero que no era así. ¿Porque? -

- Yo no puedo responder esa pregunta Michiru, deberías de preguntárselo a tus padres, escuchar ambas partes de la historia y luego tomar una decisión. Me dices que creías que tu mamá te odiaba y no era cierto, quizás deberías buscarla y pedirle explicaciones. -

- ¿Tú crees? -

- ¡Claro! Yo en tu situación quisiera saberlo todo, sin ninguna excepción. ¿Sabes dónde está tu madre ahora? -

- No. Pero mi padre quizás sepa. -

- ¡Listo! Iremos a descansar y mañana le pedirás a tu padre que la localice, se sientan los 3 y hablan. No hay nada en este mundo que no tenga solución salvo la muerte. -

- Gracias por todo Haruka. -

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Hola gente!_

_Mil disculpas por mi gran retrazo, pero si me vieran ahora creerían que parezco un saltamontes yendo de un lado a otro y es por esa misma razón que estoy subiendo dos capítulos. _

_Si, sé que la he hecho larga con la confesión pero a partir de aquí las cosas empezaran a fluir más rápido. Espero poder leer sus comentarios, gracias por leerme! Un beso a la distancia._


	9. Capítulo IX

_Los personajes que pertenecen a la gran Naoko-sama (salvo los que voy inventando durante el camino) los utilizo solo con el fin de entretener a los pajaritos que tengo revoloteando en mi cabeza y a todos los que deseen leerme._

**La Guerrera**

_Capítulo IX_

Al día siguiente despertó deseando que su madre fuera Fantine, si es que todo lo que le había dicho su papá era cierto... ¿Dónde se encontraría su Fantine en estos momentos?

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

- Srta. Shimizu, no estoy para nadie y me retirare a las 12 así que si hay algún documento que necesite que le firme entréguelo ahora.-

- Esta bien Sr. Kaioh. -

Se encerró en su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, tenía miedo de su hija. Del posible odio que podría desarrollar por él, Suguru Kaioh tenía miedo.

- Sr. Kaioh... - se escuchó por el intercomunicador.  
>- No estoy para nadie Kaori.-<br>- Es su hija... -

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Michiru no estaba, en su lugar había dejado el desayuno y una nota.

_Buscaré a mi Fantine, regresaré para el almuerzo y gracias una vez más. M._

Suspiró y se sirvió café y tostadas, veía la televisión pero en realidad su mente no estaba en las noticias del día. ¿Que era toda esa historia que envolvía a Kaioh? Se sentía inútil "ayudándola" a ciegas.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al sonar el timbre, se levantó y abrió la puerta sin antes ver por la mirilla.

- Hola, ¿qué sucede? -

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Estaba nervioso, algo iba a suceder. Todo su ser estaba inquieto como cuando la tenía cerca. ¿Acaso se atrevería?.

Kintarō cerró de un golpe el periódico y prendió la televisión, estaba pensando tonterías. Suguru jamás le diría nada a la niña y Rina no sería capaz de regresar después de la advertencia que le había mandado a dar.

Sus recuerdos volaron años atrás y se posaron en unos ojos azules llorosos.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

- Quiero hablar con ella. - No era un permiso, era una orden y él estaba dispuesto a seguirla.

- Hace años que no sé nada de ella... –

- ¡Mentira! –

- Es verdad Michiru. Escucharme hija, te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por buscarla y llevarla contigo para que hablen, pero tienes que regresar a casa. Kintarō-ojīsan pregunto hoy por ti y le dije que estabas con una amiga haciendo un trabajo, que regresarías mañana por la noche.-

- Pues vas cambiando la mentira porque no pienso regresar a esa casa. –

- ¿Piensas quedarte con tu amiga? –

- No, ese es otro asunto. Quiero que levantes la protección de mi cuenta personal para hacer uso de mi dinero, pienso rentar un departamento. –

- Hija... –

- No puedo ni quiero seguir viviendo a tu lado, se supone que debías de velar por mi bien y lo único que hiciste fue mentirme. –

- Lo lamento. –

- Nada se arregla con sólo decirlo. –

Michiru se levantó de la silla y se fue dejando atrás a Suguru llorando como un niño. Después de haberse calmado levanto su anexo.

- Kaori, comunícame con Jones. Dígale que es urgente. –

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

- "Hola buenos días, ¿cómo estas?" ¿Yo? Bien, gracias por preguntar. - Hitomi paso al departamento sin esperar el permiso de Haruka - vine para ver si querías salir a almorzar pero veo que recién te levantas.-

Haruka la miro de mal modo como iba revisando su departamento.

- Hoy no puedo. - contestó después de cerrar la puerta para dirigirse otra vez al sofá y seguir viendo la televisión.

- ¿Ah? ¿Acaso tienes una cita? –

- Algo así. –

- ¿Puedo saber con quién? –

- No, pero será mejor que te vayas yendo. Ya debe estar por regresar. - dijo mirando el reloj, ya casi era medio día.

- ¿Regresar? ¿Acaso está viviendo contigo? ¿Quién es? –

- Solo este fin de semana, no molestes. Mi vida no te interesa. - respondió Haruka del mismo modo que ella le había contestado la noche anterior.

- ¡Que tal mocosa! - iba a seguir regañándola pero la interrumpió el timbre.

Haruka salto y corrió a ver por la mirilla. Antes de abrir la puerta dio una mirada a Hitomi y la advirtió. – Contrólate - abrió la puerta.

- Hola, ¿qué tal te fue? - Hitomi levanto la ceja incrédula. Nunca había visto a Haruka ser tan amable con nadie.

- Hola, creo que bien. Te deje el desayuno, ¿lo comiste? –

- Si, estaba rico. Gracias. -

Hitomi tosió al fondo para hacer notar su presencia ya que parecía que el mundo solo era ocupado por ellas dos.

- ¿No nos presentarás Haru-chan? - sonrió al ver la mirada asesina de la mencionada. Odiaba que la llamaran así.

- Preferiría no hacerlo, pero por respeto a mi invitada. Ella es Ito Hitomi, mi agente. –

Hitomi cruzo el salón en dos zancadas extendiendo la mano - Un placer conocerte.-

- El placer es mío - respondió la adolescente - soy Kaioh Michiru. –

Fue un balde de agua helada para Hitomi escuchar ese nombre, tenía frente a ella a la hija de Rina.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Hola_

_No tengo perdón de Dios, y la verdad dudo que me lo conceda. Me he demorado DEMASIADO y lo pongo en mayúsculas porque así fue el retraso. Desde la última publicación he estado viviendo una serie de dramas familiares y personales que la verdad preferiría olvidar un rato._

_De todos modos tratare de ser más constante con las publicaciones, espero me puedan comprender un poco._

_Un beso a todos y otra vez disculpa por la demora._


	10. Capítulo X

_Los personajes que pertenecen a la gran Naoko-sama (salvo los que voy inventando durante el camino) los utilizo solo con el fin de entretener a los pajaritos que tengo revoloteando en mi cabeza y a todos los que deseen leerme._

**La Guerrera**

_Capítulo X_

La vida tenía un raro sentido del humor, eso ahora lo sabía Hitomi. Aun agarrada de la mano de la hija de su amante no dejaba de sonreír nerviosa.

- La violinista, ¿cierto? Tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ti. - habría que tentar terreno, conocerla un poco más. Rina estaría muy feliz cuando le contara esto.

- Si, la violinista. Supongo que lo están. - sonrió tímida viendo a Haruka, la cual inmediatamente entendió la mirada.

- Puedes soltarla Hitomi, no volara. - la mujer la vio confundida por un segundo y luego comprendió. La soltó riéndose nerviosa, tenía los ojos azules de Rina.

- Pasaba por acá para llevar a Haruka a almorzar pero me dijo que tenía una cita, asumo que con ella ¿me equivoco Haru-chan? - Haruka la vio con furia mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, ¿qué parte de "contrólate" no había entendido?

- Si, Hitomi. Ya puedes irte.-

- ¿Qué? ¡De eso nada! Soy una fan tuya Michiru, ¿puedo tutearte, no?-

- Sí, creo que sí. - río nerviosa, le agradaba la mujer.

- ¡Genial! Entonces hago una llamada y yo invito el almuerzo, apúrate en alistarte Haru-chan. - salió del departamento dejando a una fastidiada y a la otra desorientada.

Saco su celular y marco el número de Rina, apagado. Genial, ella nunca apagaba su celular y hoy lo hacía. Insistió 3 veces más y nada, ya le contaría por la noche. Regreso al departamento, Michiru revisaba su celular mientras esperaba que se terminara de alistar Harukala dueña del departamento.

- Bueno, Michiru cuéntame de ti, ¿vas en el mismo grado que Haru-chan? – no le gustaba tener que hacerse la idiota, pero sería necesario en este caso.

- Sí, de hecho estamos en la misma clase.-

- ¡Mira tú! Y dime, ¿tienes algo con Haru-chan? –

Michiru se rió nerviosamente y se puso colorada - ¿qué? –

- No te molestes, por favor. No tengo nada en contra acerca de ello, es más lo apoyo al 100%. Te pregunto esto porque me parece curioso que tengan tanta familiaridad como para que te quedes. ¿Escapaste de casa acaso? –

- No, mi padre sabe dónde estoy. -

- Ahhh ¿y tu madre? Debe estar preocupada... –

- Déjala tranquila, es un favor y ya. ¿Vamos? –

Michiru no necesito esperar más para levantarse y ponerse al lado de la rubia, Hitomi la ponía nerviosa con tantas preguntas. Haruka le ofreció el brazo y juntas salieron del departamento...para Hitomi había algo familiar en la escena.

_- Toma - le tendió su pañuelo - no llores, ¿vamos?_  
><em>- Gracias - se limpio la cara y tomo el brazo que Hitomi le ofrecía - no necesitas acompañarme.<em>  
><em>- Ya lo sé, pero es un placer hacerlo Rina. Te quiero, no te olvides de eso, ¿vale? -<em>  
><em>- Nunca... -<em>

¿Acaso sería posible?

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

- Sr. Kaioh, el Sr. Jones por la línea 2. –

- Gracias. Hola Jones, necesito de tus servicios. –

- Usted dirá Sr. Kaioh. –

- Necesito que esta vez encuentres a como dé lugar a Rina Masuda y de preferencia que mi suegro no se entere de esta conversación, prometo que pagare bien. –

- Es un hecho Sr. Kaioh. - colgó.

Jack Jones era un detective privado, lo había conocido de casualidad en un bar hace un par de años atrás y cometió el error de presentárselo a su suegro. No era la primera vez que le hacia algún favor y que su suegro terminaba enterándose. Esta vez debía de ser más cuidadoso.

Se levantó de su escritorio y salió rumbo al banco a firmar el consentimiento del levantamiento de la cuenta de Michiru, luego tenía una cita con una inmobiliaria y pensar en que explicación dar al viejo para que no fastidiara.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

- ¡¿Como que no va a regresar?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco Suguru?! - su suegro era un amor.

- No grites Kintarō, no estoy al otro lado del Pacifico. –

- No entiendo cómo has podido hacerme esto. –

- ¿A ti? No eres tú el que se va de la casa, es Michiru. –

- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a tomar esa clase de decisiones sin mi permiso! –

- ¿Permiso? Te estas equivocando Kintarō yo soy el padre y el tutor legal de esa niña, no necesito el permiso de nadie para educarla de la manera que yo crea la adecuada. –

- Sí, sí. Pero es gracias a MI Suguru que tienes ese poder sobre Michiru, así que agradécemelo consultándome sobre su educación por lo menos. –

- Ajá, y ¿cuál es la mejor manera? ¡Ah sí, casándola ni bien salga del colegio! No fastidies Kintarō, no tengo tiempo para esto. Michiru vivirá en su propio departamento y aprenderá a ser responsable, eso ya lo tengo decidido.

Suguru se retiró a su despacho dejando al anciano iracundo en el vestíbulo. Saco su celular y marco, espero y nada. Marco 3 veces más y nada.

- Estúpido Jones. - pero no había problema, ya encontraría la forma de enterarse donde viviría su nieta y la regresaría a la casa así quiera como si no.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

- Tu mánager es... –

- ¿Impertinente? Discúlpala por favor. De verdad no sé qué le sucedió, ella no es así. - Michiru la vio, rio delicadamente al ver que tenía un bonito tono carmín en sus mejillas, se veía tan mona.

- No te angusties, creo que se emocionó de conocer a su ídolo...¿así me llamo toda la tarde, no? –

- Jajaja si, su ídola. –

Siguieron hablando, conociéndose. Hablaron de su infancia, gustos y fobias. Entrando la medianoche se confesaron, Haruka le contó de sus planes para entrar a correr a la Formula 1 y Michiru le contó con lujos de detalles por qué huyo de casa.

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando se despidieron para ir a dormir, habían llorado, reído, imaginado y contado tantos secretos. Esa noche definitivamente se habían vuelto más cercanas que cualquiera en este mundo lo había sido jamás.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Se despertó maldiciendo a todo ser en ese planeta y de paso, y para que no se resintieran, a cada cosa que se topará en su camino. ¿Quién carajos se le ocurría buscarla a las 3 de la mañana? Pero ya se enteraría que esa no era una hora apropiada para buscar a nadie y menos a ella.

- ¡Ya voy! Encima que viene a esta hora se pone impertinente, hijo del padre Amaro. –

A tientas busco la llave para abrir la puerta, cuando por fin las encontró ya habían dejado de tocarla y cuando pensó que la persona al otro lado ya se había ido el escandalo empezó una vez más.

- ¡Maldita sea, dije que ya voy! –

Prendió las luces y metió la llave a la cerradura con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto, dio las tres vueltas y abrió renegando.

- Ahora, ¿qué co... - la mandíbula cayo hasta el suelo de la impresión.

- Que gruñona es la señorita, esa no es la bienvenida que esperaba de ti. –

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_Hola_

_Estoy tratando de cumplir mi palabra. Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia ya sea que dejen un comentario como si no, son lindos por dedicarme un poquito de su tiempo. _

_Un beso enorme a todos!_


End file.
